Hooky
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Upon hearing from his wife that his son is not at school, The Hokage goes to find him and see what he is up to.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Shinachiku's not at school." The pink haired wife of The Hokage said to her Husband who was seated.

"Oh?" Naruto said as he looked on at Sakura as she had come to his office to tell him the news.

"Yes, I received a call from The school and they asked if Shinachiku was sick as he hadn't shown up today. He's cutting class Naruto." Sakura said to him a concerned tone in her voice.

"So?"

"So?" She said a bit exasperated at how nonchalant he was being. "Naruto, OUR Son was suppose to be at school today and he's ran off or something's happened to him." She said a lot of concern in her voice.

"You sure he's just not on a field trip?" Naruto said as he folded and made a paper shuriken and tossed it up and down catching it when it did. Sakura caught it on the third toss and unfolded it, which happened to be a very important document he was suppose to look over hours ago.

"Yes, there's no field trips going on and I would've known if there was. Naruto this is serious."

"Kids cut class all the time, I did it growing up as well along with Kiba and them, and look at me now, there's nothing to worry about." Naruto said in a casual tone which made Sakura frown.

"I don't want Shinachiku to grow up and be a delinquent and think about doing this all the time, he needs to know the importance of a good education." Sakura said to him.

"C'mon he's only six years old, let him have some fun and be a kid for a change. He doesn't need to have his head in a book 24/7." He told her, Kids should be kids, which meant running around having fun and getting messy. Both had different viewpoints of how Shinachiku should be at this point. Sakura wanted him to ace every report and test whilst and if she didn't hear a word from him every two minutes panicked and thought a bear had attacked him. Naruto just wanted his son to have a good time and enjoy himself and learn on his own.

"Well, he needs to be found and get him back in school."

"Ok," Naruto said with a sigh standing up. "I'll go find him."

"Naruto this doesn't require your-"

"Nothin' going on here to do anyway." Naruto replied. "Besides I'll know you'll try to scare him straight if you found him. I'll find the little rascal and make sure he gets there, alright?"

"Fine." Sakura replied to him as he walked past but suddenly tapped her on the shoulder and she turned and was met with his lips against her cheek causing her face to turn crimson at the unexpected kiss.

"Love you." He said to her.

"I love you too." Sakura replied with a warm smile to Naruto who opened a window and leapt out to go find their child.

Naruto made his way, leaping through the rooftops in a blur. He could have just easily used a Clone but that felt it would be too boring for him. It felt good to stretch his muscles as he feared he'd be getting fat and lazy with all the paperwork he did.

He moved on, his feet just barely touching the surface before he leapt into the air again. His eyes were out and about, keeping an eye out for the places his son usually liked to go to and be. The Hokage continued on when he stopped having spotted something a short distance away and leapt down as he looked on.

A six year old boy in a green shirt with a slug on it and wearing blue shorts was seen seated at the bank of the pond. The boy had blonde hair and piercing green eyes as he sat there and was fiddling with something. Naruto looked on as he watched the sight the boy's back to him.

"Aha, so that's what he's been up to." Naruto said with a smirk as he looked at his son. He had cut class today so he could go fishing. No doubt he had been inspired by seeing Shikamaru to do it unaware that the lazy bum purposely left it unbaited just so he could pretend he was working and keeping himself occupied while in reality he took a nap.

Shinachiku was seated on the grass a long stick in his hands, on it was a piece of string that he had a hook and was putting a worm on it. After doing so he smiled as he had done it all by himself.

Naruto stood beside the tree and watched on, a smile on his face as Shinachiku cast it out into the pond, unaware that his father was standing there watching him.

The green eyed blonde youth sat down on the grass and waited. He sat there patiently a smile on his face as he watched the line and any signs for ripples of fish.

Naruto watched on wanting to see how he fared. He thought about leaving in a few minutes as there was nothing to worry about as his son was alright. Looking on he noticed his body react as something caught his attention.

He got a bite, something was tugging on the line just now

A beaming smile on his face that was ear to ear, Shinachiku began to pull and tug to try and bring it to shore. "Easy, don't pull too hard, you'll risk breaking the line." Naruto said quietly coaching from afar as the fish he had hooked wasn't going down without a fight.

Shinachiku continued on fighting against it as he was starting to make progress in doing so as he was pulling it closer and just a few feet more and he could bring it to shore and would have caught it.

Shinachiku suddenly lost his grip pulling too hard on it and fell backwards as he stumbled losing hold of it and his pole flew out of his hands and despite his efforts to get it back went into the water disappearing underneath.

"Oh no." Naruto said as he had lost his pole as it had gone into the water. He couldn't swim either meaning he couldn't get it back.

Looking on, Shinachiku's eyes began to water as he brought a hand up to rub them and started to sniffle. The blonde boy looked to be on the verge of crying as he had lost his fishing pole that he had made on his very own.

The look broke Naruto's heart and couldn't bear to see his son crying like that.

"Shinachiku." He called out and the boy whipped around seeing his father standing there and walking towards him.

"D-Daddy?" He said in response surprised to see him as he tried to hide his tears. Naruto looked on at him with a sympathetic look and kneeled so that they were face to face with one another.

"Hey, it's okay," He said in a comforting tone to him. "Everything's going to be fine."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, of course not." Naruto said to Shinachiku. "I could never be mad at you." He told him and warmly put his arm around him in a hug.

"I lost my pole."

"I know but it's alright," He told him rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry I cut school." Shinachiku said to him as his sniffles were starting to subside.

"Hey its ok, just don't do it all the time." Naruto said with a laugh but become serious. "I skipped school as well before because everything just seemed to bore me but that doesn't mean its something you should consider doing, we'll come up with something and we'll get your homework and project from the school for today. You're also gonna be grounded and not be allowed to visit or see your friends until you finish it all understood?" He said being tough but reasonable

"Okay." Shinachiku replied.

"That's my boy." Naruto said and leaning down kissed the top of his head and wiped the lone tear off his face and his son started to smile at him, which suited him much better. "C'mon." He said and took him by the hand.

The two went to go when Naruto suddenly stopped and turning his head looked back at the pond staring at the pool of water.

"Wait here for a sec, I'll be right back" Naruto said to his son as he removed his coat and set it on the ground and suddenly dived into the water surprising Shinachiku at his actions.

Shinachiku looked on as he watched when a minute had passed, Naruto resurfaced dripping wet and climbed out of the lake as water was all over him. He shook his head as the water came off him soaking the ground as he stood before him.

"Here," He said holding something out in his hands to him.

"My pole!" Shinachiku exclaimed as Naruto had retrieved it.

"We can't go fishing if you don't have a pole can we?" Naruto asked him looking on at his son.

"C'mon," Naruto said with a smile as he cast it out as he sat him on his lap. "Let me give you a few pointers on how to catch a real big one." He said as he began to teach Shinachiku


End file.
